Reunited
by bicyclettejaune
Summary: Lost, cold, useless... That's what he felt when she left him all alone in the world. Trying desperately to make her memories live in him, trying to love her even though she was long gone must've triggered something because there she was. Alive and well, right before his eyes again.


A/N: Hey guys! Well this is my first story so I really hope you like it! ^^ I do not own Beyond the Boundary

''would you do me the honor of… wearing these glasses?'' he said, gently, after being reunited with her. Both of them staring into each other's eyes, not paying attention to anything else. The world stopped at this exact moment for them. Mirai nodded softly, giving him a warm smile. The boy moved slowly towards her, and with all his tenderness, wiped the tears off of her rosy cheeks and put her glasses back on her face. They could've stayed like this forever, talking only with their gazes.

Akihito was completely submerged by Mirai's beauty. Her salmon-colored hair flowing in the wind softly, her big eyes smiling at him, holding tears up, her cheeks becoming redder by the second. He unwrapped his scarf and put it on her shoulders. ''You might catch a cold if you stay like this too long.'' He said, laughing a little bit.

Mirai looked at him with hesitation. ''B-but, Senpai, don't you need it?''

''I'm half-yomu, remember? I don't think I could catch a cold even if I tried'' Akihito reminded her, while giggling a bit. ''We should really get you to some place warmer, though.''

''you're right'' the girl said, still holding up her tears. 

Without warning her, Akihito took Mirai's hand and squeezed it, letting a tear run down his cheek again. ''I won't let her hand go ever again.'' he thought. 

''Senpai… Are you alright? Did I do something to upset you?'' asked Mirai with a lot of concern in her small voice.

He only let out a quiet sigh and started walking towards the stairs, still with her hand in his. He didn't speak again until they arrived to his apartment. When they got to the outside door, he turned to her with his warmest and more comforting smile on his face and said ''you should rest for a while. In the meantime I'll make you dinner. Is there anything that you'd like?''

''N-no, you really don't have to do that! I can buy something on the way home.''  
''Hm… So you're telling me that you still have enough money for that on you?''

Mirai froze after realizing he was right. She didn't have any money left. Akihito really liked to watch her reactions as he teased her like this. He took her inside and made her lay down on his bed. He waited a bit before he started to talk. He would never take a moment with her for granted ever again. Mirai was struggling to keep her eyes open as she was still smiling at him.

''Don't fight it, Kuriyama. If you're sleepy than sleep'' he says, while stroking her hair gently. ''I can leave you alone if that'd put you more at ease''

''No! I mean… I'd like it if w-we could stay like this a l-little longer…'' she confesses. Her cheeks became colored again with embarrassment.

''how cute can she be, honestly!'' Akihito thought to himself while letting his cheeks match the color of Mirai's.

''Alright.'' All the warmth of this simple word got right to her heart and made her chest tighten. She squeezed his hand, which hadn't left hers since he first grabbed it, on the roof of the school. Akihito continued to pet her head until she fell asleep.

''I should probably start diner now…'' he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Akihito stood in front of his opened fridge for about fifteen minutes, not knowing what to do. So many thoughts were running through his head. A shuffling sound coming from his room made him come back to his senses. He immediately started to walk faster and faster towards the room. His hands shaked with worry, of course he didn't want anything to happen to her. The corridor seemed oddly longer than usual. It felt like endless.

When he finally reached to doorknob, which he opened in the blink of an eye, Akihito sigh in relief seeing the girl all wrapped up in a mountain of blankets.  
''What's wrong, Senpai?'' Kuriyama said sleepily.

The boy walked towards her and sat just besides her on the bed. He looked at her in the eyes for a while before taking her shoulders firmly and hugging her tight. This gesture left Mirai confused and embarrassed, but happy. She didn't ask anything this time and just held him closer while giggling a little bit. They laid down on the bed, still wrapped up in each other, their noses brushing the other's.

''I'm sorry… I didn't wake you up, did I?'' Akihito said with a low voice. There was still a bit of worry left on his face, but it didn't matter to him at that moment. All he wanted was for his precious person to feel safe.

''Actually, you did. It was very unpleasant of you, senpai.'' She answered, with a very amused tone.

He grinned at her and hugged her even tighter. His chest felt so much lighter than it did a minute ago! He leaned his forehead towards hers and after a second, he closed his eyes shut because he knew if he didn't, the urge to kiss her would come back.

''Would you mind lending me one of your multiple blankets? I mean, you come into my apartment, claim my bed AND steal all of my covers? Honestly!'' he said, mocking the situation.

''But I'll be cold if I give them back to you!'' Mirai affirms with a small voice.

''Alright, then.'' And without any hesitation he gets under the same covers as her. He could feel the softness of her skin on his. It felt really reassuring for both of them. ''Now we both can have as much warmth as we want!''

''B-b-but, sen-''

Akihito put his hand on her cheek, which forced her to stop what she was saying. He moved even closer to her and rested his head on her neck. He stroked her hair with his other hand. They weren't used to this at all, but it felt natural and not uncomfortable in the least.


End file.
